


Turn On The Charm For Me Tonight

by CosmicallyLyss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camboy!Jongho, Camboy!Wooyoung, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, It's a fun time, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, body image issues, but they also d o n ' t, camboy au, except they do, friends with benefits yunjonggi in chpt 2, jongwoo don't know each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/CosmicallyLyss
Summary: Before all of his cam sessions, he likes to take this little bit of time to himself. Even though everything about him is in full public view for everyone who clicks on the streaming site, he still regards what he does as intimate. Getting this time to love himself, even if it’s sexually, is truly a confidence booster. Back in his teenage years - which admittedly isn’t too long ago, he’s only twenty-three - he struggled with his self image. He had issues with how his skin looked, his weight, even the way his hair looked, and it led him to more than a few unhealthy diets. But once he hit college, once he had the idea of camming, his view on himself started to change drastically. And he knows he’s cute now, knows so many people find him attractive. But the fact that he can find himself attractive is the biggest plus of all.aka, the camboy!jongwoo fic that nobody asked for!! warning: they're insanely soft.





	1. Modern Day Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwlosko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/gifts).



> new AU!!! Kinda out of nowhere,, but one i've wanted to make for ages. it's definitely a lighter fic, not as serious as stuff like the vanished, so it's definitely a change in pace for me. the chapters are also gonna be a little shorter than those of TV, but h e y i've been teaching myself that the length of a story doesn't matter, and I should be putting out quality over quantity!! so !! y e p this is a thing and I like it a lot, and I really hope you do too <3  
> side note - this fic never would have happened if kaden wasn't there to support and enable me and just :((((((( wow I love them so so so much  
> side side note - won are mentioned a lot so maybe have a converter open in a separate tab to see how much money it is in your own currency,,,
> 
> happy reading !! i'll see you in the notes below uwu

    “Choi San!” Wooyoung yells. It’s loud, grating, but enough for San to grumble from his spot on the couch and start to make his way to Wooyoung’s room. “Get your ass over here and tell me if this lingerie looks good on me!” To anyone else, it would be a weird request. Or, at least, a weird request to your roommate and best friend. It’s a question that would be asked to a significant other. But in Wooyoung’s case, with the type of work he does, just San’s opinion is good enough for him. When San walks into the room - slams the door open with no warning - his eyes are hardened like a fashion designer’s would be, calculating and methodical. Wooyoung rests on his bed, flat on his back, atop the plush covers, tan skin standing out against the dark grey of his bedding. He’s entirely naked, save for tight, lacy, baby blue panties that wrap around his body and leave little to the imagination. Wooyoung likes them; they’re soft and have a little white bow on the front. It’s cute. Like him.

 

    “Turn around, lemme see the other side?” San requests, giving his best friend a bright grin. “The front looks great, pastels are a good color on you.” He continues as Wooyoung nods and begins to turn around, shifting from lying on his back to on his stomach. “Yes.” San states simply. With how they fit snug against Wooyoung’s skin, his ass is put perfectly on display with the right amount of attention. “The back looks good, too. Maybe pull it up like the tiniest bit? It’ll make it seem tighter without crushing your body, and people will go rabid over it. I mean, just seeing you in new lingerie will have all the guys - and girls, if they’re into this - rabid as it is, but the ‘tightness’ will up that craziness tenfold.”

 

“Great idea, Sannie, thank you!” Wooyoung says earnestly. He props himself up on his elbows, chin resting between his hands as he turns once more to face San. “Alright, I’m scheduled to start streaming soon, and I still gotta do my makeup… So basically within the next hour, unless you wanna hear me through these thin-ass walls, I suggest leaving for an hour and a half, maybe even two hours…”

 

San doesn’t respond right away. He looks down to the hardwood floor almost sheepishly, but before Wooyoung has the chance to question him, he says, “Actually, I’m probably gonna be out ‘til late tonight. It’s…” San trails off to check his phone. “Already 7:06, so I’ll probably come home a little before midnight.”

 

“Damn boy, what’s the reason for you being a dirty little stay-out?” Wooyoung asks teasingly, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed so he can sit up fully. “Or, may I ask,  _ who’s  _ the reason?”

 

San mutters something incoherent, and it takes a ‘Hm?’ from Wooyoung for him to speak clearly. “I’m going over to Hongjoong-hyung’s studio.”

 

“Ah!” Exclaims Wooyoung, the devilish spark still present in his eyes. “How is your boyfriend?”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, dickhead. You know that.” San crosses his arms over his chest like a petulant toddler.

 

“But you want him to be.”

 

San has no counter-attack, no rebuttal.

 

“See?” Wooyoung continues to prod. “I’m right. Just ask hyung out already. He’s bound to say yes.”

 

“Oh, just hurry up and finish getting ready. Go jerk off and make money. You said we were gonna eat expensive this Friday, and I’m holding you to that.” And with that, San resigns Wooyoung to his lonesome, and walks out of Wooyoung’s room, courteous to close the door behind him. Wooyoung lets himself fall backwards on his bed for a minute or two, and he smiles softly as his limbs go lax. Before all of his cam sessions, he likes to take this little bit of time to himself. Even though everything about him is in full public view for everyone who clicks on the streaming site, he still regards what he does as intimate. Getting this time to love himself, even if it’s sexually, is truly a confidence booster. Back in his teenage years - which admittedly isn’t too long ago, he’s only twenty-three - he struggled with his self image. He had issues with how his skin looked, his weight, even the way his hair looked, and it led him to more than a few unhealthy diets. But once he hit college, once he had the idea of camming, his view on himself started to change drastically. Where he used to rely on the influx of comments that had significantly increased in the past three years since he started camming - he was now one of the most popular streamers on the website, usually gracing the homepage - now he’s built up enough confidence to believe in his appearance on his own. And he knows he’s cute now, knows so many people find him attractive. But the fact that he can find himself attractive is the biggest plus of all. Wooyoung’s smile widens as he sits up again, shivering from the slight chill against his mostly bare body.

 

    Walking over to his vanity, he furrows his brow in concentration looking for various makeup products. The same bright smile - the sun breaking over the horizon, the first sign of dawn - shows up on his face when he finds what he needs. Just the barest bit of powder, enough to even out his skin - that’s already even, but still -, some white and pastel blue eyeshadow to match with his panties, and shiny bubblegum lipgloss to paint his naturally pouty lips with. It only takes him a few minutes to finish, years of doing this giving him an adroit expertise. Wooyoung’s fucking hot. He knows it, and he loves it. Bouncing on his feet back to his bed, he makes sure his laptop is plugged in and charging, balanced on the dresser he’d bought a year ago, one that’s the perfect height to film from. What? Wooyoung’s mastered this craft, is popular, and makes a lucrative profit. He had enough to buy himself a little dresser, which he really only refers to as a ‘more stable laptop stand’. He flops down onto his soft mattress, grabbing his phone from his end table. Thankfully, it’s got more than half its battery life. He wastes his remaining twenty minutes on Twitter, liking and retweeting the stuff he found interesting. Hongjoong’s demos that, more often than not, included San’s vocals, a few dance covers of some of his favorite songs, some of Seonghwa and Yeosang’s fanart of his favorite idols and animes, and a few vocal covers - mostly from one account who Wooyoung is somewhat acquainted with. And before he knows it, it’s 7:57, and he’s doing one final check of his look, pulling the lingerie up a little higher like San advised, and snapping a quick photo of his eye makeup, because yeah, it looks nice. He grabs an almost empty bottle of lube - it’s white, vanilla flavored, because he’s artistic in his craft and needs to keep his color palette aesthetically pleasing - from his end table’s drawer, and logs into the website, fingers hovering over the ‘start livestream!’ button next to his profile photo. He’s counting down the seconds, making sure to silence his phone and let it drop to the plush, cushiony rug next to his bed. It turns to 8:00, and Wooyoung smiles as he clicks the button to start his session, making sure that only his bare chest is visible.

 

    It’s always flattering to see how his viewer count skyrockets in the first few seconds. It’s already at around eight thousand, and it makes Wooyoung let a sated smile cross his face. “Hi, everyone! I’ve missed my lovelies,” His voice is sugary sweet. His tongue swipes across his bottom lip, and the taste of the bubblegum floods his taste buds. “I know it’s already been a week since I last saw you…” It’s true. Wooyoung always has his Sunday night streams at 8:00 sharp, but there are times he makes an impromptu decision to stream during the week when he’s feeling horny and bored, and doesn’t have work that day. Because yes, he does in fact have a job that’s not cumming for a camera, and even though it’s not much - he works for a beauty shop in a mall - he likes it. But this past week, he hasn’t had the time. “I feel kinda bad, so I wanted to make it up to you all…” He moves back on his bed so that more of his body can come into view, and when he gets to the point where his new outfit - if you could call a pair of panties an outfit - is visible, he smirks when he sees the comments flood in, the number next to the gold coins on the screen growing rapidly. “I hope you like it. It makes me feel pretty, and you know how much I love to look pretty for you.” He peers in towards his laptop to read out a comment that’s not  _ fuck, baby boy, i wanna devour you  _ or  _ oh I wish I could get my hands on you…  _ “Ah, ‘what are you doing for us today, baby?’. Well, since I’ve been feeling pretty vanilla lately, and no, that’s not a pun for this,” He holds up the vanilla lube, giggling before placing it down. “So I’ve decided that this is gonna be just some soft stuff, working myself over all nice and slow. This is relaxing for me, and I wanna give everyone the chance to relax along with me.”

 

    In all honesty, Wooyoung loves the relationship he has with his viewers. Of course, there are always the creepy, stalkerish ones, and he’s been approached at his day job more than once, but it’s such a rarity compared to the overwhelming love his fans give him. He starts slow, dragging his nails up and down his chest, making small talk about how his week was. His voice is mostly controlled, except for the occasions where his nails catch on his hardening nipples, and his sentences are broken with the tiniest of whines. The build is slow, and he allows himself to have this moment for himself, feeling pretty and sensual, before he continues on. Looking down, he can see where his dick’s gotten hard enough to make a prominent outline in the panties, and he hums in self-given approval. “Do you guys wanna see?” The chat explodes with various ways to say ‘yes’, and it makes Wooyoung laugh, teasingly. He purses his lips and plays coy. “I’ll show you all if you really want me to, but maybe we can donate a hundred thousand won first?” It might seem like a large amount of money, but Wooyoung’s learned that with such a huge “fanbase”, if he can even call it that, he’s got enough donators to easily meet whatever goal he sets. But no matter what, he always keeps his requests under 200,000 won. His goal is met in maybe half a minute, and he smiles wide, eyes turning to narrow crescent moons. “You’re all so good to me…” His voice is breathy.

 

    He pushes himself up to his knees, facing front towards the laptop, and hooks his thumbs in the waistband of the lingerie. He pulls the thin lace down just enough to let the head of his cock slip out into view, and god, Wooyoung thinks the sight is pretty damn hot. He wouldn’t consider himself a modern day Narcissus, it’s not like he gets off to himself, but he’s still aware of the fact that he’s attractive and enticing when he wants to be. His eyes are hooded when he looks into the camera. “Aw, it means so much to know you all think I’m pretty… I like being pretty for you, like making myself up all nice and cute for you all… So, I’m seeing that you all want to see the rest of what I have to offer?” Normally, Wooyoung would tease his viewers much longer, only playing with and showing the tip of his cock for at least five minutes, but he hadn’t interacted with them in a week. So he decides to be merciful. “Alright.” He pushes the panties down the rest of the way down his hips and legs, being gentle as he pulls the clothing off his body. He’s completely bare now, still facing front. He sits down now, the strain on his knees no more. Sitting down also allows his thighs to be on full display, something he knows his viewers love. Wooyoung already decided beforehand that he wanted this stream to be soft and lovely, so he wasn’t really in the mood to start stroking himself dry. Reaching for the lube, he uncaps it, and the pleasant scent of vanilla fills the bedroom. He lets a copious amount of the liquid pool in his palm - more lube means more sounds means more money from viewers - and then proceeds to wrap his hand around his cock. He hisses at the feeling, cold against his heated skin.

 

    Wooyoung is correct about the viewers liking the sounds. As he speeds up his hand, the lewd, wet noises from the lube get louder along with his whines and mewls. His eyes drift to where his money is accumulating, and it might sound pathetic, but he gasps in surprise when he sees that he’s already a little over a third of the way to a million won. “You,  _ ah,  _ you all are so, so generous. Care about me so much, oh, so much…” Wooyoung drags his thumb across the head of his cock and throws his head back as he digs him thumbnail into the slit, whimpering in pain-influenced pleasure. “Means so much, makes me wanna be so good, ah, I’m such a good boy for you all, aren’t I?” Once again, the comment section all changes to choruses of ‘yes’es. It’s not uncommon knowledge that Wooyoung has a raging, glaringly obvious praise kink, and seeing the chat call him a good boy makes him really believe it. “Mm, makes me feel so good, being your good boy…” Wooyoung moans, high and airy, and his hand speeds up, now combined with his hips stuttering up to fuck into his hand. “Your good boy loves getting to show himself for you all, makes him so ready to please, eager to give everything…” Wooyoung checks the time inconspicuously. He’s only been streaming for about half an hour, which is good pacing for his usual hour-long streams. “O-Okay, now, I wanna ask you all something. I really wanna fuck myself open on my fingers, so, so bad, but I wanna know how you all wanna see it. I can stay seated like this and just reach around me, get on all fours, really whatever you want…” The chat is bursting with comments to the point where it lags, and it almost makes Wooyoung laugh. He’s really this desired… He sees a large donation made, and takes note of the user who let him break 450,000 won. “LeatherGemini… You just gave me such a generous donation, do you have a position you prefer?” He waits for a moment, patiently until he sees the comment of ‘LeatherGemini’. “All fours, baby boy, that cute little ass facing us.” Wooyoung reads the comment verbatim, and visibly shivers. Damn, whoever this LeatherGemini was must be good at dirty talk, at least for the type of things Wooyoung was into. “That sounds good…”

 

    Wooyoung exhales heavily as he repositions himself, pouring out some more of the lube onto his fingers. Now that he’s not facing the camera, he has to be louder, project his voice more. Reaching behind him, rubbing his lube-slicked fingers over his hole, he whines softly. He teases himself for a moment, warming up the coil of heat in his stomach, continuing to put that dull pressure against his rim without actually pushing in. He can feel the strain it takes on his dick, hanging red and heavy between his legs, dripping precum to the blanket below him. Finally, after he pictures someone else’s hands - he’s touch starved, he has been for months, only getting off from himself - he slips two fingers inside easily. Thanks to already fingering himself today during his morning shower, it’s easy to open himself up, and he knows it looks good on camera. Scissoring his fingers is an instant must, and it’s got him moaning out, especially now that he’s imagining his fingers as being someone else’s. His movements are harsh, focused on pleasuring himself, spreading himself open for the viewing of the tens of thousands of people who’ve accumulated to watch. His face drops to his pillow when he adds a third finger, fingertips pressing hard against his prostate. Wooyoung can’t even register that his lipstick is smearing on his pillowcase and across his face, same with the shimmering white and blue eyeshadow. He’s all breathy whines, all broken mewls, all choked off moans. If not for his three years of experience doing this, he’d be completely unable to form coherent sentences.

 

    “Wish someone was here with me, god, wanna have someone here, pressing me down into the bed, splitting me open on their fingers, breaking me on their cock, fuck, please…” Yeah, okay,  _ wow,  _ Wooyoung has gone way too long without being with anyone. He could always ask San to fuck him until he cried, but San’s trying to boyfriend up Hongjoong, and there’s no way Wooyoung would ever intervene. He’s horny as all fuck, but he’s not a douchebag. “Feels so good…” It would feel even better if Wooyoung had someone here with him. And he lets his viewers know that. Even with his face pointed away from his laptop, away from where the camera is, he just  _ knows  _ the chat is blowing up with guys and girls promising to break him in two if they could. Wooyoung thinks it again - it’s nice to be desired. He can’t take this position anymore, his fingers aren’t hitting deep enough, his legs are cramping, even his wrist is cramping. He pulls his fingers out and it drags an involuntary whine from his throat. He shifts until he’s sitting forward again, legs crossed in front of him. His eyes fall once again, and although he is still a steadfast believer in the fact that he’s not a modern day Narcissus, he feels the compulsive urge to admit to himself that he’s hot. Can he think his own dick is pretty? Is that allowed? Even if it isn’t, Wooyoung believes it’s in his human rights to think he’s hot. “I said tonight’s stream would just be me and my own hands…” Wooyoung says breathlessly. “So I guess that means I really gotta work for it…”

 

    He can see the dark sparkle that’s formed in his dark eyes, and it entices him. He pauses for a moment, staring at his laptop screen, at his reflection. His hair is mussed up, the middle part shifting to god knows what, his eyeshadow is slowly fading, and his lipgloss stains the sides of his mouth. And still, he looks beautiful. “I know you’re all eager to see me lose myself… Hopefully I can provide what you’re looking for…” He lifts three fingers to his mouth and shoves them inside the wet heat of his own mouth that, at this point, is familiar. He loses himself for a moment, focused on licking around the digits in his mouth, letting his spit pool up in his mouth and coat his fingers. When Wooyoung pulls his fingers from his mouth, his eyes flutter open - when had they closed? - and he looks back into the camera, breathing heavy. “I really do wish I had someone here with me… I could suck on somethin’ better than my own fingers, y’know?” Even like this, Wooyoung manages to be personable. He can’t be bothered to do much more prep work on himself, so he takes the lube bottle in his hands for one more time, letting a small bit of the liquid drip down his already spit-slick fingers. He makes one more comment to the viewers, something light mentioning how he’s been waiting for the chance to present himself for them all during this past week. Before reaching down behind him, he stretches his neck out, trying to get out a tightness that’s been building up. And now that part of his mind is thinking about it, he realizes it was probably from a mix of sleeping weird and not sleeping enough. After he ends his stream, Wooyoung makes the decision to get a good night of sleep, especially in time for work tomorrow. And then, he’s looking in the camera as he sinks down on three fingers, the stretch barely feeling like anything significant. He still lets out a small moan at the feeling, because hell, it’s  _ something. _

 

    It takes only a few seconds for Wooyoung to build up a rhythm, and a rapid one at that, as he’s reached the point where he’s craving physical affection, chasing the desire to cum. He’s practically bouncing on his fingers - he’s worked his way up to four now, three was still not enough to satisfy him - and whimpering every time his fingers push into his prostate. His cock, dripping precum from the slit, is bobbing in time to his frantic movements, and Wooyoung can faintly hear the dull noise it makes when it slaps against his stomach, the head rubbing over the somewhat defined lines of lean muscle. A litany of curses fall from his lips, and it makes him pump his fingers faster, desperate for the build up to be over, desperate for the cathartic feeling of release. His dark gaze is trained on the camera in front of him, staring directly into the lens with his hooded eyes. Wooyoung knows he’s making eye contact with each and every viewer - even if it’s indirectly, through a screen - and he knows they’re all enjoying it. With his free hand, Wooyoung wraps it around the base of his cock, eyes almost rolling back in his head, because yeah, he was feeling that neglected until touching himself. He works himself over quickly, hands moving at the same pace. Wooyoung is conflicted, not knowing whether he wants to buck up into the tight grip of his hand or drive his hips down to feel fuller, to get stretched out even more… His mixed instincts win, leaving his hips to erratically stutter both up and down, the stimulation of both his dick and hole making his head fuzzy. He gets himself off so often, it really shouldn’t feel as good at is does. Wooyoung should be used to it by now, especially since it’s just his own hands that he’s using, but it’s always electric. Regardless…

 

    “I want more-” Wooyoung moans out, not sure whether he was meant to say that out loud and for everyone’s ears. Even so, it’s the truth. Wooyoung wants more. Wants a real person, someone to fuck him dumb, someone he could fuck silly, but even more than that - someone to kiss and someone to hold when the camera isn’t rolling. He shudders for a moment, the thoughts of domesticity bringing him closer to the precipice of mind-numbing pleasure. Which, admittedly, maybe shouldn’t happen, but it does. “Please, please, I’ve been good for you, made myself up all nice an’ pretty…” Wooyoung’s words start to slur together. “I’ve been a good boy…” The chat agrees, and the steady income of money tells Wooyoung he’s doing an amazing job. “Have I been good enough to cum? Please, I wanna show you all how good I’m feeling, all because of you.” Comments explode in a silent, but still chaotic, cacophony of praises and agreements telling him how good he’s been, telling him they want to see him make a mess of himself. Wooyoung smiles, a soft smile far too innocent for someone with one hand up their ass and the other around his cock. “Thank you.” He lets himself go then, eyes shutting. Behind his eyelids, in the darkness, he can see someone there with him, someone coaxing him through his orgasm, telling him how beautiful he looks. With a loud whine, he cums, thick white ropes covering his hand and stomach. It makes him clench down involuntarily around his fingers, which, in a viciously pleasurable cycle, just makes a few stray drops of cum dribble pathetically from his cock. “Thank you…” He repeats, eyes opening slowly. Small mewls escape his parted lips as he takes his fingers out, wiping them on his blanket - he’s already gotta change his blanket before going to bed; it doesn’t matter - and letting his other hand fall away from his softening dick. Lifting the cum-covered hand to his face, he lets his tainted fingers run over his lower lip, mixing innocent pink with sinful white. The chat goes wild, and it makes Wooyoung giggle childishly, tongue darting out to clean off his fingers. He gets about halfway through before pulling off, npt in the mood to let his oral fixation get the best of him.

 

    “I’m so happy to be with you all again… I truly hope to see you soon.” Wooyoung’s voice is still breathy and high-pitched, and every so often, he shivers from the aftershocks of an orgasm. “I hope I was able to make your week, your day, maybe even just your evening better…” He gives the camera an innocent smile, eyes glowing in sincere happiness. “Goodnight, lovelies…” He reaches towards his laptop to click the red ‘end stream’ button - obviously with a finger that isn’t splattered with his own cum - all the while blowing flirty little kisses to the audience. Once the livestream ends, once the screen of his laptop changes from an image of his current self to a counter of all the money he’s earned from this stream, he allows himself to let out a heavy breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. The total sum of his earnings reads out a hefty ‘626,409’ and it makes Wooyoung’s eyes bug out of his head. For a session that only lasted - he checks the time; it’s 9:03 - around an hour, that was a damn good profit. Wooyoung gets a bit giggly thinking about the fact that yeah, he’s popular. And then, the giggles fade a bit. Because he’s tired. And sticky. Orgasms make both of those things happen. He huffs as he musters up the willpower to stand up, and once he does, gathers off the lube, lingerie, and blanket from his bed, and drops it on the floor next to him. Neat freak San would flip his shit if he saw, but he wouldn’t be coming into Wooyoung’s room before the ‘mess’ was cleaned up. He pads over to his dresser, taking out a pair of socks, sweatpants, and a hoodie worn to the point where it had a few sizeable holes, and from there, he slowly makes his way towards the bathroom, ready to clean himself up. He’s already deemed himself too tired for a shower, already planned to take one in the morning, so he settles for a baby wipe or two to clean off his stomach and hand, and smiles, sated, when the sticky feeling of drying cum leaves. Before taking out his trusted makeup wipes and ridding his face of the shadow, gloss, and powder, he washes his hands, the heavenly scent of the lavender soap filling his senses and not doing much to curb his exhaustion. Wooyoung pulls the pajamas on his now cleaned body, and re-enters his room, falling boneless against his mattress. He’s still pretty chilly, even with the sweatshirt, and prods around his room until he finds another blanket, which he wraps around himself. It’s nice to cocoon himself in the blanket, to be wrapped up in  _ something’s  _ embrace, although he’d much prefer a person.

  
    In the conquest for his blanket, Wooyoung had turned off his bedroom lights, and picked up his phone - no, it’s not an addiction, so shut up - and now holds it close to him as he wriggles himself in between his covers. The sheets are cool, a nice contrast to his warm clothes, and it makes him feel even more calm, more relaxed, more satisfied with the events of today. After he types the password into his phone, he checks his social medias again, one last time before falling asleep. His Instagram is flooded with likes and thirsty comments from a selca he’d posted earlier that day, his Snapchat is full from streaks - Wooyoung remembers to send San a text that he’s headed to bed, and to please not be loud whenever he comes back - and his Twitter messages are largely populated by people asking for nudes, which he doesn’t send. Wooyoung is in no way ashamed of or shy about what he does, but he’s got a lot of respect for his viewers to not blatantly ‘expose’ his job on social media, only asking about it in personal one-on-one messages. It’s a small courtesy, but one that makes Wooyoung appreciate the care that he gets with the job he works. Scrolling through his timeline becomes a mindless task, and he’ll like and retweet things without even fully registering what they are. Yes. He’s  _ that  _ tired. He’s barely aware of the device falling from his hands to bounce silently against his pillow as his eyes close and his muscles go lax, letting the peaceful rejuvenation of sleep claim his body and mind.


	2. Insubordinate Little Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho hasn’t been camming for long - a little under a year now - so he definitely understands that he isn’t that well-known. And in all honesty, he prefers it that way. He’s not ashamed about his side job - not at all, or else he wouldn’t be doing it - but he’s shy. He has been his whole life. Yes, it’s true that he has a great voice and that he’s awesome at playing soccer, but those were about the only things he was confident at. When it came to anything regarding his body, that’s when the timidity kicked in. Jongho isn’t significantly tall, but he’s got a decent amount of muscle mass that, at least in his mind, makes him look intimidating. And he’s not that confident about his facial features either. In his case, he thinks that his cheeks are too puffy, his jawline too rounded, his lips so unbearably average. And don’t get him started on his hair - it’s untameable half the time, somehow simultaneously fluffy and matted. It’s one of the reasons Jongho doesn’t show his face in any of the cam sessions he’s ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!! I'm finally back after over a month because final exam preparations are bitches!! This chapter has friends with benefits YunJongGi because this is my fic and I can do what I want, but yes, it's only for this one chapter, because this fic is in fact a JongWoo, even though they haven't yet met. Sorry if that's offputting for anyone...
> 
> additional warnings - body image issues and skipping meals are mentioned a few times in limited detail
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I thank you all for sticking around long enough to see this fic continue!

_ Fuck.  _ Jongho shuts his laptop with his elbow - his hands are a bit, uh,   _ dirty  _ \- and sighs, loudly. Accompanied by only his heavy breathing, he looks down his chest to the faintly defined lines of his abs, and he sees his bare golden skin splattered with drying cum. Fun, isn’t it? He leans back as best he can in his desk chair, wishing he could run his hands through his hair and push the sweaty bangs off his forehead. God, he looks like such a mess. And he wasn’t even the one live streaming. It was a ‘JWYSugar’ that Jongho had been watching, JWYSugar who had been the one to reduce Jongho - and thousands of other viewers, at that - to a goddamn horny mess watching his stream. Jongho sighs as he shifts in his seat, more than a little uncomfortable. Sure, his chest was fully exposed, but his jeans he’d been wearing the whole day were stuffed halfway down his thighs, and his boxers had been ripped away just enough to let his dick, which was now back to lying soft, be freed from the confines of the tight fabric. He can tell he’s probably got lines all across his thighs from where the hard material of the jeans bit into his skin, but he can’t do much to care about that when he’s much more focused on cleaning himself up. He wipes his soiled hands on his jeans and tries not to think about the stains that will surely be there if he doesn’t get the pair in the wash soon enough. As Jongho checks the time on his phone - hitting the power button with his knuckles, because he’ll be damned if he got cum on the new device - he winces. It’s approximately a quarter after nine, which means that Yunho - one of Jongho’s two closest friends - will be over in somewhere around forty-five minutes to plan another cover with Jongho. The choice of song was BTS’ House Of Cards, thanks to Mingi - Jongho’s roommate and other best friend - who had said their voices would fit the song perfectly. Jongho takes the proclaimed “gross-ass” feeling he gets from the cum that’s cooled and hardened against his abdomen as initiative to get up and head to the bathroom. He doesn’t have ample time, but he can do with what he’s given. Besides, it wouldn’t be bad at all if either Yunho or Mingi saw him in a towel coming out of the shower. Jongho’s close with the two of them; they know everything about him.

 

Like the fact that Jongho himself is also a camboy on the same site that JWYSugar is wildly popular on. Jongho hasn’t been camming for long - a little under a year now - so he definitely understands that he isn’t that well-known. And in all honesty, he prefers it that way. He’s not ashamed about his side job - not at all, or else he wouldn’t be doing it - but he’s shy. He has been his whole life. Yes, it’s true that he has a great voice and that he’s awesome at playing soccer, but those were about the only things he was confident at. When it came to anything regarding his body, that’s when the timidity kicked in. Jongho isn’t significantly tall, but he’s got a decent amount of muscle mass that, at least in his mind, makes him look intimidating. And he’s not that confident about his facial features either. In his case, he thinks that his cheeks are too puffy, his jawline too rounded, his lips so unbearably average. And don’t get him started on his hair - it’s untameable half the time, somehow simultaneously fluffy and matted. It’s one of the reasons Jongho doesn’t show his face in any of the cam sessions he’s ever made. He’s not pretty enough to show his face. He doesn’t look like the popular boys; he doesn’t have the full lips of KittyKisses or the beautiful eyes of FlowerTY. And he certainly doesn’t look like JWYSugar with his breathtaking skin tone, flawless facial features, and perfect body proportions. He wouldn’t call himself jealous… Just… Just a little sad that he’ll never be able to measure up.

 

Jongho can’t help but sigh as he pushes himself off his desk chair, shuffling out of his pants and boxers and kicking them over to the foot of his hamper. What? He’s home alone and about to go into the shower. He can boycott pants for the time being if that’s what his heart desires. The walk - the  _ trudge,  _ rather - borders on painful from how quiet it is; Jongho can hear his footfalls - too heavy,  _ he’s  _ too heavy; muscle weighs a lot - against the hardwood floor, and it’s rhythmic, beating in time with his loud heart. Or, more likely, Jongho just feels his pulse pounding in his skull, and that’s what seems so loud. He’s learned over the years that skipping meals can do that to a person, can give someone head rushes and make them dizzy. He’s gotten close enough to passing out that it all seems normal now, though. Mingi and Yunho hate that habit of Jongho’s. They’ve tried everything from dragging him to a nutritionist to forcing him to watch what can happen to him if he became severely unhealthy, but nothing works. But Jongho admires them for trying. In full truth, complete honesty, however the phrase wishes to be worded, Jongho himself knows it’s wrong. He knows he at least looks decent, or else his streaming sessions would get no views. It’s believing that he could be anything more than decent that’s near impossible. But he’ll digress, at least for now. He’s got to shower, and then hang with his friends for a little, and then sleep. The bathroom, thankfully, is warm, because Mingi has stated many a time that he runs cold and needs to have a warm bathroom, which Jongho appreciates. He’s already fully divested of clothing, so it’s easy when he just turns on the water, waits for a few moments for it to warm up - to a temperature near scalding, but that isn’t important - and then steps under the hot spray face-first. His ruffled hair gets soaked instantly, and falls flat on his forehead. It’s kind of like the style he always wore back in high school, until Mingi told him that he’d “get more babes” if he actually showed his forehead. It worked, at least a little. More people showed interest in Jongho, although very few of them had piqued his interest in return. The water felt nice against his skin, so hot it bordered on unbearable. But it’s a comfortable temperature for Jongho, even if he would be reprimanded for walking out of the shower with his golden tan skin tinged pink from the intense heat. But Jongho can’t bring himself to care, not when the build-up of steam in the bathroom is adding more to his cloudy head and prodding him further along into a foggy state of mind.

 

Admittedly, he’s kind of horny again. Blame his young adult body, if need be; he  _ did  _ hit puberty late. And even though half of him feels spent after watching JWYSugar, the other, more juvenile half wins over as it pushes through the fog and whisper in Jongho’s head for him to take care of the semi he’s already sporting. So after washing off the cum from his torso, he snakes a hand down his body, shivering from the feeling of cold fingers against heated skin, and wraps it around his dick. He gives it a few half-hearted tugs, trying to stroke it up to full hardness, but it just doesn’t want to listen to him. Jongho’s heard of dicks having a mind of their own, but that phenomenon has only happened to him when he gets random boners for no apparent reason. Never when he  _ wants  _ to bring himself to orgasm, but he suspects there’s a first time for everything. It’s more than a bit frustrating, though, because now Jongho’s just stuck staring down at his half-hard cock that can’t give him the benefit of the doubt and spring up fully so Jongho can just jerk off easily. He wants it to be quick; he feels more and more tired the longer he stands in the stuffy bathroom, but his body doesn’t feel like complying with him. He laughs to himself for a little, a low chuckle that’s done more out of self-pity than anything else, thinking of how insecure he was feeling just moments before. He’s aware that being too sad to get it up is a known thing, but it makes him even more ticked off when he realizes that’s what’s probably happening to him. He sighs, although it comes out more like a groan, aggravated. Satisfied with how clean he is for the night, he turns off the water. If his head wasn’t throbbing - yeah, he really needs to eat… - he’d shake his hair out like a puppy that just came in from being outside in the rain, but he’s not in the mood to pass out naked and light-headed in the shower. He grabs a towel and dries his hair that way, rubbing at it until the strands are damp and stick out from his head at odd ends. Stepping out of the shower and letting his feet rest on the memory foam mat right outside of it, he wraps the fluffy white cloth around his waist.

 

He forces himself to not look in the mirror, because he knows what he’ll see. Cheeks that are too chubby, a baby face he can’t pull off, a weird smile, and too big of a body. He’s also not in the mood to look there, because he’ll just see his dick just barely tenting his towel, still defiant and quite frankly rude towards Jongho. Stalking outside of the bathroom, his head bordering on spinning, he can’t be bothered to put pajamas on. Eating, although he doesn’t want to, not at all, is important. It should take precedence. So he’ll have a little something, snack for just a bit, and he’ll make his friends proud. He’ll take care of himself. The cold floors of his apartment are yet another juxtaposition against his bare feet, making him shiver once more. After fishing a pomegranate - which is okay to eat, because it’s a source of potassium, various vitamins, and antioxidants - out of the fridge, he plops himself down on one of the chairs at his and Mingi’s small kitchen table. The towel is the only thing separating his bare ass from the wood of the chair, but it’s enough so that Mingi wouldn’t get jokingly mad for Jongho “dirtying the furniture” with his “public indecency”. Maybe he’s still so out of it that he loses track of time, because he’s only halfway through the fruit when Mingi and Yunho come bounding into the apartment. They’re not making eye contact, and Mingi is more than a bit flushed. Jongho wonders absentmindedly when the two of them will finally get together. “Hey guys,” Jongho mumbles. His voice comes out rough, and a voice inside is head yells at him to drink water, goddamnit. “Tell me when the both of you are ready to start planning the song. Making a good instrumental, divvying up the parts, you know.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Mingi asks at the same time Yunho crosses his arms and states “You’re sad.”

 

Jongho cocks his head to the side in blatant confusion. “I’m fine.”

 

“And that’s how we know you aren’t…” Mingi mumbles. “Did something bad happen?”

 

“No, no…” Jongho rubs at his eyes like he’d do after just waking up. “Just a little irritated that I wanted to jerk off but my dick said ‘Hey Jongho, fuck you, you will not be doing that.’ and basically flipped me off.”

 

“And you’re still horny?” Yunho questions.

 

Jongho glances down at his lap, still sees the slight tent in the towel. “Yeah. Looks like it.”

 

“Do you want our help?” Oh. Right. Jongho, Yunho, and Mingi have a sort of friends with benefits thing type going. Although, it’s more of a “Mingi and Yunho will help Jongho out and vice versa, but Yunho and Mingi don’t get involved with each other because they’re oblivious idiots that don’t realize the other is both romantically and sexually attracted to them” sort of thing. So the question is natural coming out of Yunho’s mouth. “We’ll get you off, talk about what’s really bothering you, and then get you to bed, because you look spent. Planning can wait until tomorrow.”

 

“That,” Jongho starts, pausing to clear his throat. “That sounds good.” He smiles gratefully up at the two boys who have already stripped off their zip-up hoodies because of the balmy apartment. “Thanks. I think I need this.”

 

“C’mon loser,” Mingi prompts affectionately, lightly nudging Jongho’s shoulder with his hand. “Towel off.”

 

“There is no way I’m letting you two give me a handjob while I’m sitting on a kitchen table’s chair. Let’s go to my room, sound good?” Jongho laughs them. He likes that he’s close like this with his two best friends. It’s a nice feeling, to know they’re always there for him in any sense, regardless of what exactly it is that he needs.

 

“Then get going, Jongho-yah.” Yunho teases, his eyes lighting up with mirth.

 

“Are you two gonna get undressed?” Jongho asks as he starts the short walk towards his bedroom, throwing out the remnants of the pomegranate in the trash.

 

He gets a simultaneous “Nope.” from the boys in response. Jongho mutters his joking complaints at that, but still presses forward until he’s back inside his room, stripping the towel off his body before sitting down on his bed, bouncing slightly from hitting the mattress. Mingi and Yunho follow suit into the room just a few seconds after, flashing him bright smiles.

 

“You look professional just sitting there.” Mingi comments off-hand, not directly acknowledging the fact that Jongho is splayed out on the bed in front of him and Yunho in all his naked glory. “I’d advise you to make this a stream if you were the type of person to be comfortable with other people in his videos.”

 

Jongho laughed at that and spread his legs a bit wider. “Maybe in a few months I’ll get to the point where I can show my face, and then we can talk about me bringing other people on camera. Now stop talking, come over here, and get your hands on my cock.”

 

“So demanding.” Yunho teases through his giggles, starting towards the bed along with Mingi. “Minnie-yah, get his lube, we aren’t rubbing one out for this kid dry.”

 

“Kid?” Jongho rolls his eyes through a smirk. “I’m just a year younger, dimwit.”

 

Mingi laughs at that, and turns around gleefully when he finds the lube bottle sitting on Jongho’s desk, next to his laptop. “Were you watch-”

 

“-ing someone’s cam?” Jongho interrupts to finish Mingi’s sentence. “Yeah. JWYSugar’s eight o’clock streams, every Sunday night. Now please, you aggravating hyungs, touch me or I’ll-” Jongho stops his complaints as soon as Yunho curls a lubricated hand around the base of his cock. Instantly, it gets harder from the touch of someone else. Damn, Jongho thinks to himself, he really needs to fuck someone sometime soon. He wiggles his hips a bit, trying to thrust up into Yunho’s hand. The older’s other hand presses against Jongho’s thigh.

 

“We’re taking care of you, so let us do the work.” Yunho lightly reprimands as Mingi nods in agreement, finally placing his hand right above Yunho’s to wrap it around Jongho’s cock. Jongho’s of decent size, above average by a centimeter or two, but Yunho and Mingi’s enormous hands dwarf him in comparison. His cock is completely covered by their hands, and the feeling of being completely engulfed takes him back to the times when he’d have sex with his exes, them riding him with reckless abandon. Jongho gives an aborted thrust upwards, and the friction surrounding him is intoxicating. Mingi’s hand starts to work at a steady pace at the head of Jongho’s cock, and he’s occasionally letting his fingers dip into the slit, drawing pleased hums from the back of Jongho’s throat. All the while, Yunho’s wrist is twisting magically to work wonders on his base and the majority of his shaft.

 

“Fuck, you guys are good at this.” Jongho voices his appreciation, melodic moans starting to interrupt his speech as both boys quicken the pace. “So, ah, when do you two think we can record the new, shit,  _ fuck,  _ cover?”

 

“Are you trying to talk business while we give you a handjob?” Mingi asks, deadpan. “Why is that so unnecessarily, perfectly Choi Jongho?”

 

“I asked an- oh, fuck-” Jongho’s eyes roll back in his head for a moment as the hands around him tighten, quelling what could have been an impending orgasm. Fucking teases. It’s almost like they can telepathically communicate. “I asked a question.”

 

“Mingi’s still gotta produce the instrumental, so maybe Thursday or Friday we can at least get the first few recordings done?” Yunho suggests. His tone is like Jongho’s, completely normal, as if he weren’t working the younger to climax.

 

“What the hell is with the both of you?” Mingi asks incredulously, shaking his head. “Jongho I kinda understand, you talk to your viewers, but Yunho? You-” Yunho looks at Mingi then, dark eyes beckoning for the younger to finish his statement. The words die in Mingi’s throat, and he switches the subject. “Jongho, how close are you?”

 

“Hm…” Jongho’s reply isn’t a conventional response, more of a noise of acknowledgement. He trails a hand over his chest to tweak over his nipple, rolling it gently between his thumb and index finger, and shuddering at the sensitivity. He rarely plays with himself up there, only when he really fucking needs to cum already. “G-Go a little faster?” He requests, still feeling the aftershocks of thumbing over his nipple.

 

“Sure thing, buddy.” Yunho flashes a blinding smile, cheeks puffing out slightly. Hm. So  _ he  _ can pull off the sweet-cheeked baby face, even though he’s older than Jongho. That’s totally fair. “We can finish you pretty fast.” he says proudly. “Nothing we haven’t done before.”

 

“Don’t be so cocky, dumbass,” Jongho glares at Yunho with amusement, tongue poking out between his teeth in a laugh. “I’ve gotten you to cum in like three minutes from sucking you off; you’ve got no right to talk about finishing someone fast. Mingi, you were there for that, back me up.”

 

“Yep.” Mingi affirms, snickering at that. “Now be nice to your hyung and stop being an insubordinate little brat and let us make you cum already.”

 

“I like that plan.” Jongho says with a sated smile. His legs spread further, and he looks down to see the huge hands smothering his length. It’s hot. Probably one of the few times he himself thinks he’s downright sex material. He can’t exactly  _ see  _ the precum beading from the tip of his cock, but he can sure as hell feel it being swirled around his head by Mingi and dripping down his shaft to coat Yunho’s hand. He doesn’t know exactly what one of them do next, but it gets a coil of pure, white-hot arousal coiling in his gut. “Shit, wait, do that again-” His eyes widen a bit, and his hips roll forward to chase more of the feeling. It happens again, once, twice, until that sensation is all he can feel and a steady stream of whines are falling from his lips. “Close now, ah, fuck, gonna cum-” He warns his best friends and gives them a split second to be aware of what he said before he’s throwing his head back and cumming with a low groan. Yunho and Mingi are kind enough to work Jongho through his orgasm, comforting hands on his thighs helping to quickly bring him back to reality. “Mmph.” The noise is a satisfied one, his hunger fulfilled and thirst quenched. “Thanks. Needed that.”

 

“Anytime, buddy.” Mingi grins as Yunho picks himself up off the bed and grabs a few tissues from the box on Jongho’s nightstand, using the material to clean up the three of them, making sure to be extra gentle.

 

“Yeah,” Yunho agrees, letting Mingi slip past him to grab clothes for Jongho. It’s a cotton tee and a clean pair of boxers he throws at the younger, who begins to happily slip on the comfortable pajamas. “We like helping you out. Our best friend!”

 

“You’re a dork.” The sentence is said with endearment, and it gets Yunho to grin.

 

“Now, tell us what’s actually bothering you.” Yunho insists, waiting for Mingi to come back with pajamas for the both of them. Once the boy returns and tosses the clothes to Yunho, along with handing Jongho his phone, the older two start getting changed. “It’s not just that you weren’t able to masturbate by yourself, although I don’t doubt that that was a legitimate thing. But there’s something else.” Yunho gives him a look that contains a mix of emotions. Concern, brotherly love, and trust.

 

“Body image shit.” Jongho admits, crossing his legs uncomfortably. “Again.” It’s a shitty thing to say, especially since it’s been so prevalent these days. “I still think I’m too heavy, even though I know I’m not. I’ve started eating a little less and working out more, but that almost made me pass out today, so I’m gonna curb that before it gets worse. No gym tomorrow, and I’ll eat three meals. Healthy, of course.”

 

“Well,” Yunho begins, pursing his lips as he thinks for a moment. “We’re proud of you for realizing your thoughts and behaviors are wrong. And for beginning to make amends to correct yourself.”

 

“But there’s something more.” Mingi presses. “I’m your best friend, and I live with you. I know when something’s up.”

 

“It’s stupid.” Jongho mutters. “Especially since it’s a sex thing, and I haven’t been with anyone since Hyunjoon like a year and a half ago. I just…” He huffs in annoyance. “I’m definitely more on the submissive side of things. You both know that. And I can’t get the thought out of my head that since I’m kinda tall and I’m muscular and strong, I should be more dominant than I am.”

 

“Jongho…” Yunho sighs. “You know dominant and submissive don’t have anything to do with body type. Nobody can tell you what your bedroom preferences are because of what you look like.”

 

“He’s right.” Mingi says. “I mean, look at me. I’m tall and fuckin’ hung, and I’m a full sub.” He turns his whole body away from Yunho when he mentions the second part of his sentences.

 

“Y-Yeah…” Yunho tries to hide the fact that he’s a little flustered, and although it works on Mingi, he can’t get past Jongho. “Anyway, you should get to sleep. Mingi should too. And me. Tonight and tomorrow’ll be about self care.” Yunho’s an angel. Mingi and Jongho smile at their best friend and nod. They get up for a few minutes to go into the bathroom, although small, to brush their teeth, before starting to head back to their respective bedrooms. Yunho pauses for a moment, not exactly sure where to go. He alternates between Jongho’s room, Mingi’s room, and the living room couch. He’s about to ask for a blanket and head to the living room when Jongho places a hand on his shoulder.

 

Mingi’s already moved on ahead into his room, but Jongho still whispers lowly as he pulls himself up to whisper into Yunho’s ear. “Stay with him tonight, hyung. We both know you want to.” And although the hallway light is dim and yellow, the slight blush blooming on the tips of Yunho’s ears is visible.

 

“Alright…” Yunho mumbles. “Thank you, Jongho. Also, I’ll be making you breakfast tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks, hyungie…” Jongho says with a bright eyed grin as he watches his best friend disappear into his other best friend’s room. God… Jongho had promised to both boys to not say a word about their crush on the other, but it’s hard to be in the middle like this when it’s so glaringly obvious. He slips soundlessly into his room and grabs his phone as he switches off his bedroom light and tucks himself into the covers of his bed. Quickly sliding the brightness of his phone screen to the dimmest it can go as to not blind himself, he opens Twitter and answers a few DMs that praise him, and sometimes Yunho - they get an equal amount of love, Yunho just has a separate account - for their voices. In his recent messages is an account he’s somewhat friendly with, ‘CandyYoungie’. Both of them have been BTS fans for years, and the internet acquaintance gets super excited whenever he posts a cover of one of their songs. So, he thinks it’s only fair to tell the person that a cover of House Of Cards should be coming out soon. After the message is sent, he locks his phone and sets it on his nightstand. Burrowing himself deeper into his bedsheets, he closes his eyes, hoping he’ll sleep well tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyyy chapter two done!! i love me some fwb YunJongGi and oblivious YunGi uwuwuwuwu~~ once again, thank you for sticking around to wait for this fic to update! I hope it was an enjoyable read! things will certainly pick up in the coming chapters...… so, with that being said, i'd also like to mention that no grave can hold my body down will be updated in a few days time!!
> 
> Have an amazing day/night, ATINY!! Support ATEEZ with their newest releases between the fancams, showcase, and music videos!!!  
> xoxo, Lyss <3


	3. Permanent Bodily Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " “Sannie, hey, what’s wrong?” Wooyoung asks with a frown, sliding into the chair across from San and putting a hand on the boy’s sweatshirt-clad shoulder. San doesn’t answer, doesn’t even acknowledge Wooyoung’s presence, and now Wooyoung’s even more certain there’s something awry. “C’mon…” He prods a little further. “I’m your best friend, you know you can tell me anything and everything…”
> 
> “S’nothing.” San says curtly, which, if interpreted correctly, means that it’s something. A big something. “I’m fine. Just slept like shit I guess. Kept waking up and all that. Decided to just stop trying to fall back asleep since it felt worthless at that point. So I’m here now.” "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! TOTCFMT is officially back after I took my unavoidable summer hiatus!! If anyone was expecting nsfw content in this chapter, no, it's not here. Just as the first chapter was, this chapter is going to be focused on Wooyoung and his life. Since this is definitely one of my lighter books, I don't have many warnings. The only one for this chapter is a warning on relationship angst. But don't worry, it's not between our main boys!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!!!

When Wooyoung wakes up, it’s to the sound of his alarm playing out a Taemin song. Wooyoung likes waking up to music, it makes him enter the day happy as opposed to grumbling over hearing the sound of a blaring airhorn. And especially on a rainy Monday morning like today, Wooyoung appreciates the singer’s honey vocals being what brings him back to consciousness. When he wakes up, though, it  _ is  _ with a groan and a grumble. After all, Wooyoung doesn’t think he knows anyone who would want to wake up at seven o’clock in the morning, except maybe Hongjoong, his workaholic hyung. He decides to give himself an extra ten minutes to fall half-asleep, and groggily punches at his phone until the song stops, right in the middle of its chorus. Getting ten more minutes to lay in bed is the least Wooyoung deserves, especially after how he worked the camera last night, or at least he thinks so. His mind is blissfully empty once the music cuts off, and Wooyoung is beyond grateful for it. Moments like this, when he’s still half asleep and not worrying about his next stream or if his retail job will make him want to rip his hair out, are comforting. Wooyoung’s eyes droop entirely closed again, and before he registers the fact that he’s fallen fully asleep again, Mystery Lover is playing through his phone’s speaker once more.

 

He mumbles something even he can’t decipher, and rolls over onto his back, once again punching at his phone screen until the noise stops. With a throaty groan, Wooyoung pushes himself up to a seated position, yawning as he stretches out his arms. He’s a little sore from last night’s activities, but it’s nothing a quick morning shower can’t fix. Using the motivation of losing his job, Wooyoung drags himself out of bed, and shuffles to the bathroom with his phone in hand. He opens the door, eyes still bleary from sleep, and peeks into the mirror. His eyes are puffy, his hair is a mess. His lips are even more pouty, and he just looks  _ softer  _ overall. Wooyoung smiles at his reflection - something he’ll never stop being grateful for finally having the self-love to do - and brings his phone up to his face so he can snap some quick selcas. After he selects a photo he’s satisfied with, he opens up the app for his camming streams - the app is much better, in Wooyoung’s opinion, the interface is so much smoother and well put together - and goes to make a quick status update on his profile. He decides to upload a set of two photos, one where he’s pouting and the second where he’s brandishing a big smile, eyes curved into tiny crescents. He captions it  _ ‘the morning after… barefaced, so i still hope you all can like it… lots of love, sugar <3’  _ and hits the button to post the update. Instantly, his post garners over forty likes, and Wooyoung has half a mind to wonder why so many of his devoted subscribers are up this early. It’s probably just their jobs, but still… The comments under the photos start to roll in, too, and Wooyoung glances over a few of them. They’re ones he expects to see, praising him for last night and complimenting him on his natural beauty. The commenters are right, he thinks, Wooyoung did in fact do a great job the night before. He takes a quick glance at the featured page, a spot for the most popular streams to gain even more attention, and he doesn’t even know why he’s worried. There he is at the top, smiling wide and bright in the thumbnail he’s chosen. It’s almost an honor to Wooyoung to know his video took place just under twelve hours ago and is still at the top of the featured page. Wooyoung’s good at what he does, and that’s the thought that makes him happy as he closes out of the app. 

 

His fingers dance over his phone screen for a moment as he debates stripping out of his pajamas and taking a few nude photos - not for his subscribers, for himself; he’s really feeling himself this morning for some reason - but he ultimately decides against it. San has a habit of stealing Wooyoung’s phone to play games and flip through his gallery to send pictures of the two of them to himself. San’s still never forgiven Wooyoung for the time he found a cumshot photo of Wooyoung in between a picture of an eyeshadow palette the younger was planning to buy and a screenshot of a recipe for cupcakes they wanted to make later that day. He’d berated Wooyoung heavily for that, yelling at him for being careless enough to leave that photo in an unlocked folder and for “providing him with a kind of icing he most definitely did  _ not  _ want”. They were San’s words, not Wooyoung’s. Wooyoung had taken no offense to the comment, just instantly retorted back with a “Well, you’ve had no problem with eating it before.” San’s mouth had dropped open, and he promptly burst into a fit of howling laughter that lasted him the rest of the night, occasionally broken up by cries of “I hate you! That wasn’t funny!”

 

Wooyoung laughs to himself upon recalling the memory. He’d never love anyone in the way he loves San; nothing could be the same type of love he feels for his platonic soulmate. The two of them have been best friends for years, and although they both have their moments where they’d get fed up with the other, they both agree that they wouldn’t be able to live without the other. Rolling out his neck and shoulders, Wooyoung puts his phone down, rids himself of his clothes, and turns on the shower. It takes a little while for the water to heat up to how Wooyoung likes it - scalding, that is - so he just impatiently taps his foot against the tile floor until steam starts to fill the bathroom. Stepping under the water is a feeling that immediately settles his nerves. It’s also nice to get the sense of being fully clean after his stream last night, now being the first time since then he’s showered. As he works a bubblegum scented, two-in-one shampoo and conditioner product into his hair - he uses it for quick morning showers - he can’t help but grin at how perfectly it fits with the little brand he’s created for himself. Anything candy, anything sugar, anything sweet, he’s almost claimed it as his own. He’s even considering commissioning Yeosang and Seonghwa to make him a custom logo to use as his header instead of some random picture he found from the internet by searching ‘pastel pink cotton candy aesthetic background’. Wooyoung nods to himself and thanks himself for the wonderful tangents his shower thoughts take him on. Part of him wants to wait until he gets out of the shower to contact the boys, but the more responsible part of him knows he’d just end up forgetting. He pulls back the shower curtain and dries one of his hands on his towel before picking up his phone and using his fingerprint to unlock it before letting it rest on top of the closed toilet seat.

 

“Hey, Siri,” He calls, trying to be louder than the streams of water cascading down around him. The smartphone makes the sound signifying the AI system has picked up, so Wooyoung continues. “Call Loveable Bitchass Seonghwa-Hyung.” The smartphone responds to him saying that the call is being made, and Wooyoung reaches out of the shower to hit the speakerphone button, and waits until the ringing stops.

 

“Hey!” Seonghwa’s voice comes through the speaker. Wooyoung is about to respond, but Seonghwa’s voice soon fills the empty space with, “I’m not able to get to the phone right now, sorry! My boyfriend or dongsaengs are most likely getting in the way of things, so just leave your message after the beep, and I’ll respond as soon as possible!”

 

“Hey, hyung!” Wooyoung says after the beep rings out, trying to still be audible over the water. “I’ve been thinking about having a custom logo as the header for my profile on my webcam site and having you and Yeosang commission it; if I give some ideas to you two, would you give me a price estimate?” He pauses. “And before you say something stupid like ‘No, dearest dongsaeng, anything for you comes free of charge!’, realize that I’ll be paying you no matter what. Thank you Hwa-hyung! I’ll text you some of my ideas later!” He hangs up the phone then, and hopes Seonghwa can accept the fact that Wooyoung isn’t just taking his art for free. Seonghwa can act like he’s always exasperated with his dongsaengs, but it’s impossible for him to deny them anything and impossible for him not to baby them. He’s a great fit for Yeosang, Wooyoung’s other best friend of five years. He likes to tease the long term couple - they’ve been together for almost three years now - and say they’re a perfect pair because they’re both weebs and Seonghwa is more than happy to satisfy Yeosang and his tentacle fetish, which he  _ vehemently  _ denies having, but Wooyoung knows it’s more than that. Their personalities complement each other seamlessly, and they’re able to bring so much elation and joy into each other’s lives, which San, Hongjoong, and Wooyoung couldn’t possibly be happier about. He finishes up his shower rather quickly and shuts the water off, shaking his hair like a dog would do to get some of the water off. Before he grabs his towel, he takes a look in the mirror, and yeah, he really likes what he sees. With a slightly sculpted body, hair dripping wet, and skin extra golden from the bathroom lighting, Wooyoung thinks he looks like a twenty-first century Adonis. That is, if Adonis was in his early twenties and Korean. His self-confidence wins out over Past Wooyoung, who makes much better decisions, and he aggressively grabs his phone to open up the camera. If San finds the set of mirror selfies, Wooyoung is going to tell the boy he can’t get mad, since Wooyoung’s dick is just  _ barely  _ visible at the very bottom of the photo, and he’s not even hard. Besides, San’s seen worse, both in pictures and in person.

 

He dries off with the towel and hangs it back up to dry before grabbing his clothes off the bathroom floor. Now with his clothing and phone in hand, he switches the bathroom light off and retreats back to his room. He picks out a simple pair of high waisted denim shorts and a baby blue crop top with a small lollipop embroidered on the front and gets dressed as quickly as possible. The small mid-shower phone call he made slightly set him back on time, and Wooyoung wants to rectify that as soon as possible. It’s why he doesn’t go all out with makeup like he normally would, and sticks to just powder and eyeliner. It’s now his second time entering the bathroom today, and this time it’s to brush his teeth and comb out his damp hair. Approximately five minutes later - yeah, he responded to a few Instagram messages to stall - he exits the bathroom to a sight he’s not expecting. San’s slumped over their kitchen table, staring at absolutely nothing and looking morose as ever. Wooyoung’s thoughts instantly switch from debating what shoes to wear to work to how to comfort his best friend.

 

“Sannie, hey, what’s wrong?” Wooyoung asks with a frown, sliding into the chair across from San and putting a hand on the boy’s sweatshirt-clad shoulder. San doesn’t answer, doesn’t even acknowledge Wooyoung’s presence, and now Wooyoung’s even more certain there’s something awry. “C’mon…” He prods a little further. “I’m your best friend, you know you can tell me anything and everything…”

 

“S’nothing.” San says curtly, which, if interpreted correctly, means that it’s something. A big something. “I’m fine. Just slept like shit I guess. Kept waking up and all that. Decided to just stop trying to fall back asleep since it felt worthless at that point. So I’m here now.”

 

Wooyoung feels a little pained that San isn’t confiding in him, but if something really is up, maybe the older just needs time before talking about whatever it is that’s bothering him. “Okay… Do you want me to make you some breakfast? I was gonna make myself a parfait before leaving for work, I can double it for you?”

 

“I don’t know…” San mumbles. Wooyoung is shocked. Nobody ever on this cursed planet has ever turned down one of Wooyoung’s master parfaits. It’s never happened once. San seems to take note of Wooyoung’s alarmed expression, and the sight of it isn’t enough to bring light to his eyes, but a corner of his mouth does quirk up in a smile with no real happiness behind it. “Actually, yeah, I’ll take one. ‘M probably too tired to even remember to make myself anything, anyway.”

 

Wooyoung smiles, seemingly more relaxed. “Raspberry, right?” San nods gratefully. Wooyoung gets to work right away, taking out a glass mason jar for San and a to-go cup for himself. It’s followed by him getting the yogurt out of the fridge - vanilla, obviously - along with the raspberries, and taking their half-empty box of granola from the cabinet. Wooyoung’s become an expert at making these by this point in his life, so it’s almost second nature for him to wash the raspberries in one hand and open the box of granola with the other. Now with the raspberries washed and box opened, he opens the two servings of vanilla yogurt and grabs a knife from their silverware drawer. The preparation is easy. Chop up the raspberries just a little bit, mix them with the yogurt, and alternate layering the cereal and yogurt. And, what Wooyoung considers to be a dealbreaker, make certain the bottom layer is granola and the top is yogurt. To top it off finally, Wooyoung adds three whole raspberries with their tops facing down, and adds a small garnish of a mint leaf and shaved dark chocolate to San’s, which he dug out from the bag that Wooyoung labelled “Wooyoung’s Special Toppings For Desserts And Other Sweets”. Placing a spoon in both containers, metal for San and plastic for himself, he swivels back around to give San his breakfast. The younger accepts it with a halfhearted smile and a mumbled “Thanks…”. Wooyoung ruffles San’s hair and turns back to clean up. “Sure you’re alright?” Wooyoung asks tentatively after he finishes putting the food back and leaving the knife in the sink.

 

“Yes, Wooyoungie. I’m fine.” San’s lying through his teeth, hoping it sounds convincing. Thank you for the food. Now get to work, okay? I don’t want you to be late because you’re doting on me.”

 

Wooyoung doesn’t want to leave San like this. He really doesn’t, but if he’s late, he loses his employment. And without a job, he’s going to start feeling like his only purpose is camming. He knows it isn’t, but that’s what the circumstances would lead him to believe. “Okay.” He’s forced to say it. “My shift’s only six hours today,” Wooyoung checks his phone, and it states that it’s a few minutes after eight o’clock. With a fifteen minute walk and a job that starts at eight thirty, Wooyoung rushes to get his shoes on - he’s decided on some high top converse shoes the same shade of blue as his shirt. “I’ll see you later.” Wooyoung then proceeds to grab his breakfast, and head out the door, closing it quietly behind him. He aches to go back and talk to San, but Wooyoung forces his mind to remind him that San is a grown man able to take care of himself for at least a few hours.

 

He eats his breakfast quickly, walking at that same rushed pace in order to get to work earlier than exactly half past eight. He bids a quick hello to his boss, who nods back as a greeting. He grabs his lanyard from the back staff room and puts it over his head in a hurry. He’s grateful that the name tag says a simple “Youngie” instead of his full name. His boss most definitely has no clue about the fact that Wooyoung is a camboy, but he’d let Wooyoung put his nickname on there as opposed to his full first name when Wooyoung had mentioned it would make him uncomfortable. Work drags by for the first two hours, and he’s gifted with menial tasks of explaining to bright-eyed preteen girls which brushes are for what products and where they go. It really only gets interesting about three hours into it, when a boy who looks about eighteen or nineteen wanders in. He looks a little lost, and definitely shy, judging by the hands in his pockets. Wooyoung is content to just watch the kid for right now, ready to walk over if he starts meandering aimlessly around the shop. It’s when the boy makes eye contact with Wooyoung and his eyes widen that Wooyoung gets a bit confused. He walks over to the boy, who now seems nervous on top of shy and lost. “Hey, is there anything I can do to help you?”

 

The boy doesn’t answer right away, just blinks a few times. When he does speak, it’s in a hushed whisper, and wholly unrelated to Wooyoung’s inquiry. “A-Are you- Uh… Um… Do you do streams?” The boy’s face is flushed a deep red, and he refuses to make eye contact with Wooyoung. “Like, uh, are you JWYSugar?”

 

Wooyoung sucks in a breath that he’s glad is inaudible. Alright. So someone recognizes him. It’s happened many a time before, and he’s not ashamed. “Yep.” Wooyoung confirms in a voice equally as quiet, thankful that the boy had the courtesy to not shout his question across the whole store. “That’s me.”

 

“I, uh… Wow…” The boy stammers for a moment, and then looks confused, as if he can’t understand why his voice is failing him. Wooyoung has half a mind to think he’s about to ask for a picture, which has sadly, actually happened before. “I, um, I don’t really know how to say this, but, uh…” The boy continues to trail off. “I was struggling a lot with my sexuality the past year and a half and I stumbled across that website and saw your videos and, y’know, uh… It helped me confirm that I’m into guys, and to accept myself for who I am and not hide it. So, er… Thank you?”

 

Wooyoung thinks that this is quite possibly the cutest interaction he’s ever had with someone who knows his private line of work. This kid isn’t harassing him, isn’t threatening him with bodily harm, isn’t asking for a picture or for his number. He even revealed some personal information, which Wooyoung knows can leave a shy kid like that feeling vulnerable. “You don’t need to thank me,” Wooyoung is sure that’s the right thing to say. “Doing all that stuff was pretty helpful for me, too, in some ways.” He continues. It’s true; streaming had been one of the tools that helped strengthen Wooyoung’s self-confidence. “It’s nice to know I’m doing more for the world than taking the money of wealthy men, y’know?” Wooyoung giggles, and it’s that sort of natural charm that puts the boy at ease even further. At one point, he even joins in with Wooyoung’s laughter.

 

“Y-Yeah…” Even though the boy is noticeably less nervous, he’s still a little skittish around Wooyoung. “Would you mind helping me find a foundation shade that matches me?” He rushes out the question quickly, and Wooyoung is more than happy to oblige. The boy, who Wooyoung learns is in fact nineteen and named Joowon, makes for great conversation as they test out different foundation shades and Wooyoung explains the coverage that all the different brands have to offer.

 

Wooyoung takes control of the cash register when it’s time for Joowon’s transaction, and when the boy tries to give Wooyoung a personal tip for his help, the older adamantly denies the money and instead gives Joowon a discount on his charge. Joowon’s trying to persuade Wooyoung into at least taking back the discount, but Wooyoung just flashes the younger boy a smile and a “Don’t worry about it.” He hands Joowon the receipt he’s scrawled his Twitter handle onto along with the bag of cosmetics, and whispers “Hey. If you ever want to talk about stuff, I’m more than happy to offer some guidance. Any questions about how anything works, advice if you start liking a guy… Just message me, alright?”

 

Joowon looks like he’s about to cry as he thanks Wooyoung profusely, saying how he wouldn’t want Wooyoung to give up his time, but Wooyoung fixes him with a quick look, and Joowon just falls silent and nods after one final “Thank you.”

 

Work is slow after Joowon walks out, and Wooyoung is now forced to bother himself with more agonizing tasks like reorganizing the stock room. His phone rings suddenly, and Wooyoung’s thankful that he’s in the back room when it happens. He checks who it is to see if the call can wait, and almost curses when he sees that the Caller ID reads out ‘Sannie!’. Wooyoung fumbles to pick up the phone, and feels as if he can’t do it fast enough. “Hello? San? What’s wrong, where are you, what’s g-”

 

“Please come home.” San’s voice is tight, and Wooyoung can practically see the tears forming in San’s eyes. “I just really need my best friend right now.”

 

He hangs up after that and leaves Wooyoung bordering on shell-shocked. He clocks out instantly, runs to his manager and tells him there’s been a family emergency and he needs to go. He’s moving so quickly that he forgets to take his nametag off, and it keeps on shifting uncomfortably around his neck as he sprints home. He and San live on the fourth floor of their apartment complex, and Wooyoung would normally take the elevator after work, but he braves the three flights of stairs since it’ll be quicker than waiting idly around for an elevator. If Wooyoung trips and falls when he’s skipping up the staircases two at a time, that’s nobody’s business but his own. He falls in through the doorway rather than walking through it, a breathless, “San, where are you?” falling from his lips. San can’t even bring himself to speak or to lift his head up off the couch enough to signify to Wooyoung that that’s where he’s chosen to spend his day. He groans out something that even he himself can’t decipher, and it’s thankfully enough to alert Wooyoung of his presence. “Sannie…” Wooyoung’s face falls at the sight of San curled up against the arm of their small couch. He’s wrapped up in one of their thickest blankets, even though the weather is starting to get warmer, and an empty pint of chocolate ice cream is lying forgotten on their coffee table. San’s black hair is strewn haphazardly on his makeup-free, tear-streaked face. Wooyoung thinks that if San’s hair was shorter and therefore less messy, he’d look less destroyed. “What happened?”

 

“Hyung.” San still can’t find the energy to move his face off the seat of the couch, and it makes his word all the more muffled. “Hyung happened.”

 

Wooyoung definitely isn’t the smartest guy on the planet, but it wouldn;t take a rocket scientist to figure out that this ‘hyung’ San is talking about is Hongjoong. “But… You and H-” Wooyoung stops himself before he can say Hongjoong’s name, not knowing how it would affect San. “You and him were just fine yesterday, right? You went to the studio and hung out, right? I thought things between you two were, you know… Better than fine?”

 

Wooyoung’s words seem to set San off for a second time, because his face crumples and the tears come pouring out again. Wooyoung curses under his breath before sitting down on the couch next to San. He yanks the blanket off the older boy despite his protests, because he’s also in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, and Wooyoung isn’t about to let his best friend overheat and die. It takes just one silent look between them and Wooyoung opening his arms for San to climb into the shorter boy’s lap and bury his head in his chest. San’s not embarrassed to cry in front of Wooyoung; they’ve helped each other get through so much shit in life that crying is normal. And Wooyoung knows how to handle a distraught San, which makes the situation just a little better. He’s all soothing back rubs and no prodding San with invasive questions, just waiting for San to gain the energy to tell him what’s wrong. When San pulls back and away from Wooyoung after about fifteen minutes, the first thing he does is shoot the younger boy a halfhearted smile. “I think I got tears on your shirt. Sorry…” Wooyoung almost smacks him and tells him an apology is wholly unnecessary. “I just… I thought I’d be able to handle it after last night? And I thought I wouldn’t even have to tell you until I got over it and got over  _ him  _ but what happened like an hour ago just… it told me that there’s no getting over him.”

 

“Start from the beginning, San-ah. What went down with him last night?” Wooyoung’s voice is soft and comforting.

 

“We almost kissed.” San forces himself not to cry at the admission, at the feeling of telling someone. “We were talking before about sexuality and all that stuff. Relationships. He asked me if I had a boyfriend, I said no, and then I asked him if he’s made any progress with figuring out his identity and he said that no, there’s really only the one boy he thinks he likes but the rest has always just been girls. And he just kept  _ looking _ at me. And I swear I wasn’t imagining when he leaned in. I swear it, Wooyoung, I swear it on my life when I say he leaned in. His eyes even did the look at my lips cliche thing. And I really know I shouldn’t, but hell, I like him so much. If he just wants to experiment with me, I’d let that happen just for the chance of being with him, even if it’s fake and means nothing to him. But… Yeah. He pulled away though, which I really should have expected. And then today he just…” San gets choked up again, and needs to take a minute to steel himself so his voice doesn’t break in the middle of his explanation. “He texts me all these borderline flirty things, asking me where I think the best first date spot would be. I got the balls to stop fawning over him and just ask him  _ why,  _ and I think I’m mostly mad at myself for expecting anything else than the answer he gave me. He just told me that he’s planning on asking this girl he knows from his fashion classes on a date. I’m so stupid, Wooyoung…”

 

Wooyoung’s past the point of fuming. He’s irate, face red and blood boiling. He’s ready to march himself to Hongjoong’s house and bodyslam his hyung to the ground until he apologizes for hurting San like this. “So you’re telling me that he played with your heart and led you on for like half a day?”

 

“It sounds worse when you say it like that. You’re making him sound like a villian-”

 

“He hurt my best friend! That’s pretty damn villainous if you ask me! Hold on, let me get my phone, I’m giving that dickhead a piece of my mi-”

 

“Wooyoung…”

 

“-nd! He really thinks he can hurt you and get a-”

 

“Wooyoung-”

 

“-way with it? Oh, just wait, I’ll make him sorry he ever la-”

 

“Wooyoung!”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Don’t. At least not yet, please.” San sighs, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes. “It’ll just make me sad, and I don’t want to think about him for the time being.” His eyes sparkle with something that thankfully aren’t tears, and Wooyoung feels his danger sensor stirring inside of him already. “Do you know what I’m thinking?”

 

“I don’t think I want to know, San.” Wooyoung responds tentatively.

 

“I’m thinking I’m going nearly crazy from the immense amount of heartbreak I’m feeling,” San laughs, and it’s high-pitched, as if he’s trying not to cry. “So I think the best course of action is to make a bad decision.”

 

Wooyoung doesn’t answer for a moment. “On a scale of shaving your eyebrows to jumping out of a plane without a parachute, how much permanent bodily damage will this inflict upon you?”

 

“I’m gonna bleach my whole fucking head.” San’s grinning almost maniacally.

 

Again, Wooyoung is silent for a few heartbeats. “Okay. A platinum blonde Choi San would look hella hot. I’m paying for the whole thing. Now come on, get dressed, we’re going.”

 

“I’m already wearing clothes.” San counters.

 

“It’s hot as balls outside, plus your clothes are stained with tears, mucous, and chocolate ice cream. You have five minutes or else I’m…” Wooyoung can’t find a threat that he’d actually go through on. “Just get ready, okay?” It takes San three minutes and forty-two seconds to get ready, and Wooyoung is convinced it’s a record time for the boy. A stinging pang of a thought courses through Wooyoung’s mind, and he realizes San probably just wants to get his mind off the Hongjoong situation as soon as possible. Wooyoung’s legs sort of burn from all the walking he’s been doing today, and the half hour walk to their favorite hair salon doesn’t do much to help that, but he won’t be complaining any time soon. His wallet is feeling a little too thin in his pocket, and he quickly types a reminder into his phone that’ll tell himself to take some cash out of the bank. When they enter the salon, Wooyoung feels that familiar itch to dye his hair again, but he’s refraining. Although he’s not a stranger to going somewhat wild - he’s done light purple, a purple so dark it appeared black in certain lighting, silver-gray, and ashy blonde - he’s liking his natural black hair for right now.

 

It’s only when San sits in the chair and starts instantly regaling the hairdresser with a story that Wooyoung is too far away to hear that he pulls out his phone to check up on social media, something he really hasn’t gotten the chance to do today. He’s already in his prime position to check his social media platforms - his brightness dimmed and him turned towards a corner, phone up close to his face. Wooyoung knows it looks more than a bit conspicuous, but he can’t care. He’s a grown man; teenagers are probably looking at much worse things than any passersby could conjure up in their minds. Checking up on his webcam app, he feels a bit smug to see that the selcas from earlier have earned themselves a bit over four thousand likes. Switching to the featured page, he sees that his video from last night - by this point it’s just about five in the evening - has dropped to second place. For being up for almost a full day and still being in the top five on the featured page, Wooyoung feels a sense of pride. Besides, he can’t be mad at the boy behind the current number one video. He’s under the alias TaeTaePuppy, and he’s in the middle of his stream. Wooyoung would definitely watch it if he wasn’t in public. He’s friendly with the boy - he’s a few years older than Wooyoung, named Taeyong - off the site, and they’ve occasionally entertained the idea of doing a collaboration stream.

 

He checks his messages next, and he’s pleased to see one from Seonghwa at the top. He’ll never stop being thankful for his hyung being so responsible about responding to people, especially about his art. He’s sent a simple  _ Hey, Wooyoung-ah! I received your message from earlier! I’m assuming you want digital art since that fits more with your sleek brand, and the dimensions of a header on your site are the same ones for a Twitter header, so depending on your design it should cost anywhere from 18,000 _ _ ₩ to 24,000₩! Whenever you’re free, get back to either me or Yeosang about ideas! Love you, I’ll talk to you later!  _ It’s expected of his hyung to text with perfect grammar. So when Wooyoung’s response is a quick  _ tysm hyungie!!! i’m out havin a woosan day but imma def get back to you asap!!!!!!!  _ he’s half expecting Seonghwa to have an aneurysm upon reading the message.

 

Next is Twitter. He can see that Joowon’s followed him - his handle is @hwangjoowonnie and his profile picture is a selca with him throwing up a slightly awkward peace sign - and sent him a direct message, just a small  _ hi! it’s joowon from the store! thanks again for today!  _ Wooyoung sees a lot of old men requesting nudes in his dms, and he quickly blocks them all, not in the mood to hunt for a sugar daddy. He spots a slightly familiar account in his inbox, though, one by the title of @jjong_vocals, and he clicks on the message. Him and the Twitter singer have chatted maybe three times about BTS, always inspired by the covers of their ballads the idol group has produced. His covers are almost always done with his vocal partner - Wooyoung follows him at a similar username, @yunnie_vocals - and they’re nothing short of beautiful. The ‘jjong’ one has a stunning range and a powerful tone, and it’s a gorgeous contrast between the ‘yunnie’ boy’s soft timbre and light falsetto. The message is simple and informative, just  _ Hey! My duet partner and I are planning on covering House of Cards next! I thought you’d maybe be interested since you’re a fellow ARMY! :D  _ Wooyoung’s grinning from ear to ear now, already starting to imagine what a ‘yunniejjong’, as their devoted followers have dubbed the duo, would sound like.  _ omg that’s sick!!  _ Wooyoung starts typing,  _ i’ll be waiting!!  _ and hits send after the second exclamation point.

 

He browses through his Twitter timeline mindlessly to pass the time - he really forgot just how long bleaching hair takes - and when he finally checks the time, he sees that an hour and twenty minutes have passed. Alright, Wooyoung’s fine with that. They’ve got a little more than halfway to go, judging by the looks of San’s hair, already looking golden instead of black. He’s feeling bored, as he’s the type of person that needs constant entertainment, so he responds to a few comments under his most recent selcas and blocks a few more accounts that appear to be porn bots. With seemingly nothing to do, he goes back to his messages with the vocalist. Striking up a conversation wouldn’t hurt - the boy had no idea about Wooyoung’s other online life and they already shared common interests in music.  _ house of cards is probs my fave vocal line song like h e l l o the lyrics there are >>>> _ Wooyoung’s only hoping for a response for a few minutes. A little later, which admittedly feels like forever, he receives a message.  _ Mine too! My favorite thing about the song has got to be the delivery on all the notes. Especially as they go into the final chorus and the outro, they just sound so lost and desperate, and with the sensual beat playing in the background, it just conveys the vibe of the song So! Well!  _ Wooyoung snickers to himself reading the message. This boy must be big on singing to care about all this so much. Wooyoung’s always found himself much more drawn to the choreography of their songs, preferring Spring Day over everything else. They make somewhat idle conversation - although they’re free of any awkward pauses - for a little longer, but ‘jjong’ leaves to go work on the new cover, and Wooyoung is by himself once more.

 

He debates thinking of ideas for his potential logo, but the mild cacophony of sounds that surround him in the salon are like a roadblock on his expressway to creativity. He didn’t bring his earbuds, either, so he can’t listen to any of his music. So, impatiently tapping his foot for the next forty-five minutes until San is ready is all he can do. When San  _ is  _ finally ready, Wooyoung is in the best kind of shock. San’s outfit choice was a pair of black ripped jeans and a black muscle tank, and seeing how his now chin length platinum blonde hair contrasts the dark and solid color is something that makes Wooyoung so happy his best friend is attractive. “You look so goddamn good, oh my god!” He excitedly exclaims, grabbing San by the hands and jumping up and down in the middle of the salon.

 

San sighs in what he tries to convey as exasperation, but he can’t hide his giddy smile as he mutters “I  _ feel  _ so goddamn good, Woo-yah.” and drags Wooyoung to the cash register. Wooyoung pays for the dye job with ease, and he almost laughs at how the expensive charge barely makes a dent in his wallet. Okay, so maybe it isn’t as empty as he thinks. “Can we make ramen at home? And then pig out on it while watching a movie? Perfect end to a WooSan day, right?”

 

Wooyoung still has to make a very strongly worded phone call to Hongjoong, but decides that can wait until after the movie. San immediately starts cooking the ramen when they get home, so Wooyoung’s provided with ample time to take a quick evening rinse-off to cleanse his body of the work of his day. Wiping off his makeup, he changes into a tee-shirt that’s gigantic on him and one of his softest pairs of boxers. He meets San outside in the kitchen, and he makes San pick the movie, because this is his day. The older settles on an action flick he’s been meaning to watch, so the pair settle on the couch with their dinner as the opening credits of the film begin to play. It’s a little past eleven by the time the movie ends, and San seems sleepy. Wooyoung tells San that he’ll clean up, so just go get ready for bed. Wooyoung takes his time cleaning, loving having something to do. Even household chores are better than sitting around and twiddling your thumbs, he believes. After he’s done, he stops off in San’s bedroom to say goodnight, and heads into the bathroom to brush his teeth. His phone’s almost dead when he arrives into his room for the night, so he’s a little miffed that he won’t be able to pace around his room during the call.

 

It takes a few rings for Hongjoong to pick up, but he does soon enough, and answers the phone with, “Wooyoungie, it’s kinda late, are you okay? Is San alright? Are either of you hurt, do I need to come over?”

 

“Do you have any idea how majorly you’ve fucked up?” Wooyoung asks, voice already rising a little in volume.

 

“Wait, wh-”

 

“Because I really don’t think you do.” Wooyoung cuts Hongjoong off before he even has the chance to voice his confusion. “If you’re still trying to figure out your sexuality, cool, whatever, that’s fine and I’ll never fault you on it. But leading San on like you did? Almost kissing him last night was bad enough, but flirting with him over text today just to tell him you’re planning on getting with someone else? That’s low. That’s so goddamn low and I never would have expected it from you.”

 

“Hold o-”

 

“I had to come home early from work today to take care of San. He was heartbroken, Hongjoong-hyung, crying on the couch because of what you did to him. You broke our sunshine, hyung. How does that feel? Please, because I’d really like to know what sort of satisfaction you got out of leading my best friend on like that only to crush his heart.”

 

“Wooyoung.” Hongjoong’s voice is shaky, edging on unstable, but Wooyoung chooses to ignore it.

 

“What?” Wooyoung spits out the question with so much ferocity that it makes even himself recoil from the intensity.

 

“He… He was crying? What… Does he not… He…” Hongjoong covers the receiver end of his phone as he swears and wills back tears. “Wooyoung, can you put him on the phone?”

 

“No. He’s trying to sleep, and I’m still lacking answers I need.”

 

“Wooyoung, I still don’t know what happened between us last night. I think I was maybe going to kiss San, but fuck, I don’t know. I’ve never even kissed a guy before. Hell, I thought I was strictly heterosexual until San showed up into my life.” Hongjoong admits.

 

“Wait,  _ San’s  _ the ‘one boy’ that’s been making you question everything?” Wooyoung is in disbelief.

 

“And with everything today,” Now it’s Hongjoong’s turn to not answer Wooyoung’s question. “I thought San would get the hints that I was working my way up to asking him out. Because yes, I think I really like him. Okay? And I know hinting at stuff is stupid and I’m stupid and I’m just a fucking idiot for panicking and lying and saying I was planning on asking a girl out and I’ll never forgive myself for hurting San like this, and- And… Please, Wooyoung, can you please put Sannie on the phone?”

 

Wooyoung is in shock. Pure shock. “It’s too late to drop this sort of emotional bomb on him. He’s probably already sleeping, too. Just, ca-”

 

“I’m coming over tomorrow. I know you’ve got work again, so I’ll come over when you leave because I want to have a private conversation with him. Just tell him tomorrow morning that I’ll be there because after all the shit I’ve already made him suffer through, there’s no way I’ll just pop up unannounced.” Hongjoong pauses. “He hates me. Doesn’t he?”

 

“It’s not my place to say any of San’s feelings.” That’s the best answer Wooyoung can come up with. Hongjoong’s heart shatters, because all he can hear from Wooyoung’s sentence is a soul crushing ‘yes’. He squeezes his eyes shut and wills himself not to cry, but it doesn’t work. The hot tears are already starting to spill from his eyes. “Especially since I don’t know exactly what he’s feeling.”

 

“Okay.” Hongjoong can hear how choked up he sounds; his throat is tight and it hurts to talk. He just hopes Wooyoung marks it off as bad cell service. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hangs up then, lets his phone fall to the rug next to his bed, and collapses down on his mattress. He’s thankful that the pillow is there to muffle his frustrated sobs, but he knows that his pillowcase will be damp with tears by the time he wakes up tomorrow - if he even manages to fall asleep, that is.

 

Wooyoung is beyond confused, and although it’s only just nearing midnight, it’s way too late for this. His phone is close to overheating, so he says goodbye to it for the night and switches off the lights in his room. Dreading having to drop the bomb of Hongjoong arriving early in the morning, Wooyoung lies down, slips under the covers, and ponders all the ways he could break the emotionally charged news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get yourself a Wooyoung. Like seriously in PYNASK and NGCHMBD he's just That Guy that everyone needs in their lives and just. Jung Wooyoung. That's it. That's the chapter. But real talk, I hope you liked this chapter and the character development it brought!! Writing a WooSan dynamic like this is one that's really different for me, and I hope it's coming out well :") also sorry San sorry Hongjoong it wasn't supposed to be this angsty but,,,,,,,, you're in a CosmicallyLyss fic, did you expect anything else??
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night, ATINY!! Smile as often as possible!!!  
> xoxo, Lyss <3

**Author's Note:**

> jongho: *50% of the relationship this story is focused on*  
> jongho: *not present in the chapter (well, kinda)*
> 
> this is my first time writing a story in present tense so uh hey breaking comfort zones let's get it !! I think I might only ever write present tense for one (1) more fic because something about it scares me and I love past tense so so so much,,,, n e gaes,,,, I really hope you enjoyed this fic, and that you'll stick around for more!! future stuff will be coming in !! like jongho & yungi & some 'holy fucking shit' moments !!
> 
> Have a beautiful day/night, ATINY!! Smile; you look lovely when you do  
> xoxo, Lyss <3


End file.
